Bad Boy - Good Girl
by Abigail Denny
Summary: Emily Martins has been tortured her whole life by the one and only, Cole Andrews. At the age of 12, the demon moves away and Emily is left free and happy for her whole life. So she thought. 5 years later, Emily and her family move to Las Vegas, Nevada and Emily is going to a brand new high school her Junior year. Little does she know, her nightmares are about to return.


**_COLE POV _****_-_****_ CHAPTER ONE _****_- _****_"The Aftermath"_**

My head is pounding, a red cup that's half full with some kind of liquid is in my right hand. I lift the cup to my mouth and take a swig, feeling the burning sensation as it burns going down my throat. The music gets louder by the minute, and I don't think I can stand this outrageous headache any longer. I chug down the rest of the drink and slowly make my way towards the outside..I think. My feet don't move where I want them to, and I can hardly see where in the hell I'm going. I get stopped by someone or something. Probably a girl because its rubbing up against me now. I grin (I think) and try focusing my eyes on this girl in front of me. All i see is a blurry blob of brown hair and a miniskirt. She takes me by the hand, my body moving to where she does as we walk somewhere. No one makes a scene about this, it happens all the time, me and a random girl going to be in a room alone. Except tonight I'm not sure what the girl even looks like. She giggles as we walk up some steps, her leading my limp body to a bedroom. She doesn't even bother to close the door, and we immediately begin. The rest is a blur.

* * *

><p>"Nah, he had absolutely no chance against Cole." Matt said, slapping my back as we trudged down the school hallway. I gripped the right strap of my backpack in my hand and smirk slightly. The bell rings and the hallway becomes full of people pushing and shoving to make it to class on time. I on the other hand, am not bothered by anyone. You see, around school, I'm known as "trouble maker". I'm not all into the school spirit and good grades. I just come to this hell hole so my dad gets off my ass about being lazy. He's not a bad guy, don't get me wrong. It's just sometimes he needs to shut the hell up (especially when he has repeated himself at least 20 times). The late bell rings right as i round the corner to where my classroom door is. I stick my foot in the crack of the door as the teacher is closing it. I look up and give her a smile, winking as I then use my foot to push open the door.<p>

"Alright Cole, that's the last time you're allowed to walk in this class after the bell." She says, sitting down at her desk and smiling at me.

"Dude, Ms. Warren is so fucking hot." Nick says behind me, leaning forward to whisper in my ear. I laugh slightly as he leans back, keeping my eyes on the teacher. You see, every guy knows that MS. Warren is this hot 26 year old teacher. Shes got long tan legs and smooth black hair that goes to her plump ass. Class begins so as usual, I tune everyone out until I can get out of here. As class is dismissed by the bell I hear my voice being called. I turn around, getting some "oooo and "get some" from my friends. I roll my eyes, walking up to the teachers desk. My thumb is hitched behind my backpack strap, holding it up. My other hand is in my pocket.

"I'm going to need you to start doing your work, or at least some of it." She says, ruining my image of her in a bikini, running across the beach. I scoff and start walking out of the room.

"If you don't, I'll have to fail you, and if I fail you, you're held back." She calls out, raising her voice a little bit. I turn around and look at her, my eyes going from her legs to her lips. I nod and give her a small reply.

"I will." With that, I trudge out of the room and towards the hallway, headed to my next class.

* * *

><p>It's lunch time and I'm bombarded by girls. Some rushing up to me to tell me they saw me at some parties over the weekend, others giving me their numbers. One even gave me their lunch. I tossed the roast beef sandwich in the trash and walked towards the table where my friends are at. I notice them not looking at me, but behind me. I turn around, and face to face is a brunette girl, about 5'7 in some jeans and a T-shirt. Her smile is huge, and with each step backwards I take, she takes 2 steps towards me.<p>

"Hey Cole!" She says, finally speaking. I've been backed up against the wall and my friends are getting a kick out of this. I begin laughing myself, until she says something I didn't expect. Okay I did, (because it happens a lot with me and girls.)

"We had sex at a party on Friday." If possible, her smile has gotten bigger. She steps even closer to me and I'm getting weirded out. My friends bust out laughing, gaining some glares from others.

"Alright." I say, pushing past her a bit and making my way to the table, I sit next to Andrew and pop a french fry in my mouth. She follows me to the table, seeming a bit confused.

"Can I help you?" I ask, eating another fry.

"Well yes, I mean, don't you remember me?" She cocks her head slightly and starts describing her outfit, even though I'm not listening to a word she's saying.

"Anyways, I hope you don't mind I already told people about how we're dating." She smirks, sitting down next to me. I choke on a fry and my friends finally shut up. I look to them for some sort of explanation I knew I wasn't going to get.

"I kind of do." I said, chugging down some water.

"And why's that?" She asks, clueless as ever.

"Because we aren't dating. I'm not even sure we had sex." I finished half the water bottle and set it down on the table, not caring who's it was. She looked at me like I had just told her that I ran over her childhood pet. I was very confused at this point, and started getting up, but bumped into yet another person.

"Sorry." I hear a small voice, looking down to see someone I hadn't seen in years. A huge smile spreads across my face as I see her. Long blonde hair, blue-grey eyes. She's looking at the floor, tilting her head up to look at me.

"Well hey cupcake." I say, noticing how short she still is. 5'4? 5'5? I laugh a bit, then noticing the horrified expression on her face.

"She winces slightly, digging her nails into the foil wrapped sandwich she has i her hand.

"Couldn't stay away, could ya?" I tease her, turning back to my friends.

"Time to switch schools." She mutters loudly enough for me to hear, and I shake my head. I extend my hand to her and she finches like I'm about to hit her.

"I say we call a truce." I have to force her hand to shake mine, and even then, her small baby-like hand isn't even gripping mine. She terrified and even though I usually like people being like that, it's different with her. Up comes the girl from before, locking her arm in mine. She pulls me back towards her like I'm some kind of trophy, (even though I kind of am). I look at her confused and she smiles straight forward to 'cupcake'.

"Sorry to cut this short, but my boyfriend and I need to be going now." She tries pulling me away, but being about 20 times stronger than her, I stand my ground. She cocks her head once more and seem frustrated.

"Not your boyfriend, not anyones boyfriend." I say, backing up slightly. I look back to where she had been, and to my surprise , (not) she has disappeared into the lunch room rush.

* * *

><p>"Hey cupcake, don't cry. I promise I'll visit all the time." I laugh a bit as I say this, looking towards her annoyed face.<p>

"Please don't." She says, tossing my bags into the trunk of our car. She slams closed the trunk when she's finished, pushing me towards the car doors.

"Well have fun, cya." She runs away, sighing happily as if a big burden has been lifted off her shoulders. I smirk , watching her blonde ponytail swing back and forth as she jogs towards her house. You see, I'm moving today, and this is the last day I might ever see her again. I never did tell her how I feel about her, I probably never will. It's better this way, she hates me anyways. All I've ever done is torture her (of course that's how I flirt). I shrug and hop into the car when my parents tell me it's time to go. New state, new life. I watch my old life go by like the credits of a movie, going slowly enough to take in everything.

Emily Martins. My cupcake.


End file.
